miva_rpgingfandomcom-20200215-history
Norboo
When Norboo was born, he was recognized as Skyborn and immediately was whisked away from his family to be brought up in the local Crystal Wind Monastery. As he grew up, he was told of his unique relationship to the Overlight, but Norboo looked at it as a thing to be wary of rather than to embrace it. He never felt that this innate connection was an inherently good thing. His elders, seeking to kindle a greater bond with the Overlight in this hesitant boy, brought in wave after wave of Hamanu, in the hopes that a bond with a Hamanu would strengthen him in the Overlight. Norboo never felt kinship with any of these Hamanu and soon retreated into study remaining an acolyte. He delved into any books and scrolls the monks had on the nature of the Overlight and Chroma, dedicating himself to understanding why he was special, and just what that meant. Many a decade passed as Norboo continued to study whatever he could find. He made progress, but it wasn't anything he could be sure about, and he felt his brothers wouldn't understand the paths he was taking around this knowledge, so he had no one to discuss it with. As his 30th cycle came to pass (about 78 years old), he was able to pick up rare text that actually contained working knowledge of Chroma Theory from a Haarkeen Merchant. This enraged Norboo who had grown old and frustrated fumbling through half-baked theories and rambling nonsense that belonged to the monks. The answers he sought had been available the whole time, just not on Zenith. As he made plans to travel to Haark, he set off from his monastery, which he hoped only to only ever visit again. As he stepped across the threshold towards the information he sought, a quick, large mass crashed into him. A young Hamanu, in town to be bonded with some of the younger monks. As Norboo tried to pick himself up, grumbling about the young, he saw the outstretched hand of the Hamanu, Vamesh, who had nocked him down. In Vamesh's eyes he saw himself, and finally felt that the Overlight that coursed through him may just be a blessing. He delayed his planned travel, so that he and Vamesh could be bonded in the Rite of the Diamond Mirror. Reinvigorated, by his new connection with Vamesh and the Overlight, and determined to find the source of knowledge contained within his rare text, he and Vamesh traveled together to Haark. Their airship journey was uneventful, but that did not stop Norboo from complaining of the cold air, and for Vamesh to calm him down, asking why couldn't they have the berries he so enjoyed that grew in his village. As he stepped off the airship, into the City Magnificent, he hesitated for just a moment, unsure if the pit he felt in his stomach was the Overlight driving him on or the fish sandwich he's sure the crew of the airship had let sit for a day too long.